The aim of this two year extension project is to go beyond the 40 month duration of the Randomized controlled trial that precedes this study in senile osteoporosis and ascertain the long term safety and efficacy (up to five years) of a novel pharmacologic approach in the treatment of elderly individuals with established osteoporosis.